dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyranny of the Daleks
Tyranny of the Daleks 4198 A.D. is an amateur fan film from Cheeky Monkey Pictures! It was voted sixth in the top ten fan films of the noughties by YouTubers. Synopsis The Doctor, in his tenth reincarnation, wishes to visit an old friend of his named Xafonix on the forest planet of Galentor, far out on the other side of the Milky Way Galaxy from Earth during the 41st Century. When Romana and he land in the TARDIS though, they soon discover that not only are they ridiculously late for dinner but also uncover a convuluted plan by an old enemy seeking new weapons of war! Continuity Tyranny of the Daleks takes place shortly after the ending of the Terran led Federation of Planets which itself replaced the older Empire of Earth. Mavic Chen's dynasty have taken hold of the power structure left by the Federation and cohered it into a new "Federal Empire" that is now the dominant power in the Galaxy. It takes place against diplomatic and sometimes military conflict between the Milky Way Galaxy and nearby galactic powers such as Galaxy 5; conflicts of enormous scope in which trillions of sentients perished. The following information is excerpted from the Encyclopedia Galactica entry entitled "The Galentor Incident" By the 42nd Century, The Federal Empire controlled more than seventy per cent of galactic space within the Milky Way Galaxy but there were still many outlying systems that remained only lightly settled. One of these was the Galen system, a binary star system on the outer edges of the Galaxy furthest from the Terran capital. Originally observed by the F.S.S. Thomas Stafford in 3827, the system was noted to consist of a primary G1 star named Galen Alpha along with a much smaller red dwarf companion named Galen Beta, the secondary star having a relatively large and suprisingly circular orbit. Ordinarily the orbit of Galen Beta should, according to mathemetical modelling, be where the Oort Cloud for Galen Alpha should be but Galen Beta has effectively swept away the protoplanetary disc of material. The Galen Alpha planetary system consists of ten principal bodies, each of which has at least one natural satellite. Unusually it has three major supra-Jovian class planets. The rest are two Neptunians along with five terrestials, two of which (those most immediate to Galen Alpha) are telluric or silicate bodies whilst the outermost three are typical plutinos. There are two insubstantial asteroid belts, one between Galen Alpha III (or Karvtal) and Galen Alpha IV (or Lanetarg) and the other between Galen Alpha V (Mercula) and Galen Alpha VI (Terskan). The system presents as having a high level of matter particularly for one positioned so far from the galactic core. The Galen Beta planetary system is much less substantial, consisting only of two small sub-Neptunians, each with its own system of satellites. None are considered suitable for settlement without substantial terra-forming. Galen Beta itself is considered a failed main sequence star and without the consumption of Galen Alpha's protoplanetary material may well have concluded at the brown dwarf stage. The planet of Galentor is the second planet out from Galen Alpha and is therefore also known as Galen Alpha II. It is somewhat smaller than the Terran standard but has a high density and so its surface gravity is 0.9g. It is situated within the inner half of the Terran habitable-zone round Galen Alpha and has a very low rotational tilt coupled with an almost perfectly circular orbit. The surface is 80% ocean and the thinly-spread continental land masses enjoy a fairly uniform temperate climate. The atmosphere is oxygen-rich (30%) and denser than the Terran standard. In many ways the planet is reminiscent of Earth during its Carboniferous period and the overall impression is that of a young, active biosphere. Great forests cover most of the continental land masses. The native life forms are Terran compatible in accordance with normal theories of astrobiology and include large scale megafauna such as the Mugati. This is a roughly human sized carnivorous mammalian animal that is typically solitary and rarely seen unless disturbed. Another interesting life form is the wide spread fungi called Lumtarg which covers much of the forest floor over all continents. Interesting patterns of symbiosis have been noted between the planet’s life forms including across different phyla. This, it has been theorized, is as a result of a settled climactic pattern and ecosystem subsisting for prolonged geological periods. The land masses are subject to tidal flooding brought about by the surprisingly small orbit of the planet’s only natural satellite, the Io-class telluric world named Tarack. Despite Tarack’s incessant geological activity (such as having over 500 active volcanoes on a world smaller than Earth’s satellite Luna) it was chosen as the base to co-ordinate the settlement of Galentor from. These efforts were undertaken slowly and surely in an attempt to integrate the settlement efforts as holistically as possible with the indigenous biosphere. The base on Tarack, named F.S.B. John Young, commenced operations in 3937 after a century long survey effort by the Federation Office of Colonization. The most noted personality in the settlement efforts was a celebrated human mathematician named Xafonix, who had recently received the Alpha Centaurian award for outstanding contributions to the field of biophysics before agreeing to take part in the mainly human settelment of Galentor in 3982. Galentor presented as a very attractive planet to settle but there was a great desire on the part of the Federation to not repeat previous mistakes (particularly in connection with any terra-forming) made in settling a planet with a substantial biosphere already in situ. The settlement of Galentor continued without incident and with no major threats from the native biosphere or natural hazard at all. The unusually high level of cometary penetration into the inner parts of the system were easily dealt with by the Federation’s automated planetary defence system. Cometary bodies were easy to predict due to their origin in perturbations in the system’s Kupier Belt Objects by the orbit of Galen Beta and were often deflected onto the surface of Galen Alpha I (Lantarg) to start terra-forming efforts, thereby building up a hydrosphere for that otherwise barren Luna-class world. All contact with the system was lost in 3997 when the Chen dynasty overthrew the Federation and instigated their own regime. The present state of the settlement on Galentor is unknown. Production Notes about the background of Cheeky Monkey Pictures! by Adam Manning My friends and I have a common background of a great interest in films, especially particularly spectacular science fiction, fantasy and horror. We were also brought up in the 70s and 80s, a golden age in many ways for science fiction on British television. As a group we also enjoyed fancy dress parties and several of us are keen on role playing games. With an additional interest in computers, graphics, electronic music, video cameras and all manner of gadgets, making a film in many ways now seemed an inevitable progression of what came before. At a party back in the summer of 2001, our director Matthew McWilliams and I were talking about snippets of film we had seen and the subject of fan films came up. He had heard of some Star Wars ones and I had heard of some Doctor Who ones. Matt was keen to produce a Star Wars one but Lizzie Whiting, his beautiful girlfriend who plays Romana, and I were ardent Whovians and talked him round. If truth be told Matt had been a huge Who fan all along and has gone out and promptly bought huge amounts of video tapes since starting this film. In fact we've all become even greater fans of the series than before since starting this project - it is in many ways an act of love for the series that gives us so much enjoyment. So that was established: we would try and do a (very) short Doctor Who fan film just for the fan of having a project to work together. But what would be the plot? Somehow it befell me to come up with the idea. I have always been a BIG Dalek fan. They bring out the Doctor's nature to me - pitting the extreme individualism of the Doctor against the collectivized mentally of the Daleks was a wonderful way of illustrating his character. I was always very excited when a Dalek story was on. It also became clear, without really putting it into words, that I would play the Doctor. I have always been a big fan of Tom Baker's Doctor but there was no way I could play it like him. I don't physically look like any of the proper Doctors either so some sort of imitation was out straight away. In late 2001 my wife Alison, who plays the Thal soldier Loran, and I went on a sort of second honeymoon to St Lucia in the Carribean. On the trusty British West Indies Airways jumbo over there, I read a Who novel called "War of the Daleks" which I greatly enjoyed although its somewhat convuluted story is rather controversial with the more academically minded Who fans. It was the initial depiction of a huge battle between the Thals and Daleks on a planet populated by an innocent primitive people that excited me. Another source of inspiration was Lizzie. She once told me that when she had been at university at Oxford, she had belonged to a student organization called F.A.F.; Friends Against Fungi, a somewhat tongue in cheek support group for people who detested mushrooms, toadstools and so forth. So in some way, she insisted, fungi had to feature in the film as evil beings of some description. Well with those strands running through my mind, I settled down on the beautiful beaches of St Lucia and it was there that the basic plot, involving diabolical machinations from the Daleks, was conjured into life. I didn't think we could manage a huge battle scene, so the extent of the story was scaled down dramatically. I wrote out an outline for a first episode and Lizzie turned it into a script. We then rehearsed the whole thing a couple of times during the summer of 2002 and shot the whole of The Galentor Incident on one day in September 2002 in the New Forest, England. Somewhat elated over the whole thing we decided to continue with our little story and finish it off, so we needed a second episode. I wrote it up in script form in early 2003 after getting approval from the rest of Cheeky Monkey Pictures! and then we set about shooting it! So The Galentor Incident became the name for the first episode and the whole story was renamed Tyranny of the Daleks, which was more in keeping with the normal naming for Dalek stories. I thought the word tyranny was very appropriate when referring to Daleks. The aim of the story, if there is one, is to depict the evil of the Daleks and the terrible consequences their plans and deep rooted greed for power can have on those unlucky enough to be in their way, even indirectly. The following three episodes are much more ambitious and features sets and interior scenes for the first time. Having made one set, I am quite clear why so many fan films are shot in forests - its so much easier! We had of course watched all of Timebase's films - anyone who is interested in Who fan films will instantly know who they are. Three of them, Steve Palace, Paul Ferry and Neil Johnson, very kindly agreed to help us out by travelling all the way to Southampton to be in our largest day of filming involving over twenty actors. They were excellent performers and we are very excited about seeing them in the three remaining episodes when they are finished. Filming eventually finished in summer 2005 and now its onto post production. Its a lot of work but the end product makes it all seem worthwhile. We are very lucky to have a number of friends who are happy to get involved and play a role in the film. Filming is a great social occasion and this sums up the whole fan film ethos to me. With fan films, the process of making the film itself is far more important than the eventual film. It is a chance to get together with friends, have lots of fun, do something creative and hopefully, fingers crossed, come up with something you will get a laugh and enjoyment from for years to come. No one should be working to a deadline, no one should be worried too much about the quality of their performance and no one should spend all their money or time making it. To me these are the most important things. The whole activity of making and putting it all together is the most important performance or experience; not the end result. Which is not to say that we don't like our film - we love it. Its thrilling to see the results of all your hard work on the screen. We are proud of it, although we are novice amateurs and have never done anything like this before. Episodes 1,2 and 3 are now available to view and Episode 4 should be available during 2009! Cast Romana - Lizzie McWilliams Doctor Who - Adam Manning Thregar and Garleth - Gareth Simpson Loran - Alison Manning Mugati - Garry Seymour, Owen Humphreys, Gareth Simpson, Matthew McWilliams Lentargi - Steve Hambleton Durac - Catherine Sykes Thural - Owen Humphreys RoboMen - Carl Sykes, Gareth Simpson, Mike Littler, Steve Hambleton, David Lamb, Stuart Forster, Steven Palace, Garry Seymour RoboWomen - Zoe Seymour and Catherine Littler Ganthos - Neil Johnson Humans - Jacky Pearce, Shaun Kara, Max Emerson, Steve Palace, Paul Ferry, Mike Littler, Catherine Littler, Steve Hambleton, Kieran Simpson Mr Robert Feck - Garry Seymour Dalek Ninja - Shaun Kara, Matthew McWilliams, Gareth Simpson Empress of the Daleks - Sarah Stoten Queen of the Daleks - Laura Whiting Daleks - Andy Shaw, Robert Ritchie, Matthew McWilliams Voice overs - J.E. Smith Crew Director - Matthew McWilliams Writers - Lizzie McWilliams and Adam Manning Lead Camerawork - Matthew McWilliams Other camerawork - Gareth Simpson, Owen Humprheys, Garry Seymour, Adam Manning Music and sound - Garry Seymour and James Consterdine and thanks to Neil Johnson Dalek voice effects - Andy Shaw and Robert Ritchie Mugati costumes - Vera McWilliams and Owen Humhreys Editing - Matthew McWilliams and Adam Manning Prompt - Zoe Seymour Props - Matthew McWilliams and Adam Manning Special thanks to Rupert Booth for his help and assistance Links Cheeky Monkey Pictures! website : www.cheekymonkeypictures.co.uk Cheeky Monkey Pictures! youtube channel : Thregar's Channel Tyranny of the Daleks on Westlake Films Site : Tyranny of the Daleks Category:Film Productions Category:Daleks Category:Daleks in Films Category:2000s Film